Uchiha
by Y.K. Downfall
Summary: Numa noite barulhenta de verão, ela conheceu o garoto que estaria em todos os seus sonhos a partir de então. O garoto que, além de ser aquele que ela amaria mesmo depois do fim, partiria seu coração. (U.A.)
1. Chapter 1

Estavam todos sentados na calçada em frente ao _Kaizoku_.

Meia dúzia de adolescentes de pernas cruzadas, tênis surrados e olhos desfocados. Havia uma garrafa de tequila pela metade entre eles e um rabo de vento sorrateiro brincando na madrugada.

Lá dentro, por trás das portas de metal velho guardadas pelo leão-de-chácara todo furado por piercings, estourava o rock'n roll berrado dos _Sex Pistols_. Garotas de meia-calça rasgada e caras com coturnos pesados cambaleavam por ali.

Sakura encolheu os ombros e esfregou os braços quando aquele sopro de brisa rescendendo a álcool e cigarro lambeu-a e foi embora. Uma garota sentada ao seu lado — ela não lembrava o nome — gargalhou alto de uma coisa que parecia ser muito engraçada, porque todos riram também.

Sakura não fazia a mínima idéia do que fosse essa coisa.

Sua cabeça estava girando e ela sabia que iria vomitar quando chegasse em casa. Mas isso não importava naquele momento, e ela bebeu mais um gole da maldita tequila.

x

Ela se lembra de poucas coisas daquela noite.

Estrelas no céu, pedaços de gelo boiando num copo e um garoto.

Lembra desse garoto sentado à sua frente na calçada e lembra de como os olhos dele eram escuros. Lembra do cabelo dele parecendo azul debaixo da luz ofuscante do poste. Lembra dele murmurando trechos de música quando começaram a tocar _Alice Nine*_ no _Kaizoku_.

Lembra dele tirando a camisa de flanela pelos braços.

Lembra dele lhe estendendo a camisa.

Lembra dele a atravessando com _aquele olhar_.

Ela se sente quente, segura, quando a veste. Todos os seus medos fogem como animais acuados e se perdem nas trevas da noite. A presença daquele garoto pálido e magrelo é como um farol varrendo as sombras para longe. E agora ela é só uma garota dentro de uma camisa grande demais.

Ela é só a Sakura.

E eles ainda estão olhando um para o outro.

Ela se lembra do nome dele.

_Uchiha Itachi_.

E sabe que jamais poderá esquecer.

* * *

_Hey, pessoas._

_Se algum dos meus antigos leitores estiver por aqui, que saudades de vocês, omfg._

_Estive um tempo afastada das fanfics, estava bastante envolvida com os estudos, aí meio que perdi o feeling da coisa. Mas nunca parei por completo, estou sempre rascunhando uma coisa e outra. Ontem estava reelendo Salvatore, uma original que escrevi faz um tempo, e resolvi adaptar pra ItaSaku (ainda meu shipper favorito de Naruto). Então surgiu Uchiha, e espero que vocês gostem._

* * *

***Alice Nine**: banda de rock japonesa.


	2. Chapter 2

Há estrelas no céu.

Eles estão sentados no segundo andar empoeirado do velho prédio em construção — parece há muito abandonado — em Soshigaya*. É o lugar preferido deles em toda a cidade. As sombras e o silêncio se arrastam ali como fantasmas moribundos ou velhas maldições. As árvores estremecem vez ou outra como senhoras cheias de calafrios. E dali de cima, daquele pedaço esquecido de Tóquio, dá pra ver todas as luzes do bairro como sonhos brilhando na escuridão.

Os olhos de Sakura brilham também.

Ela própria é uma coisa cheia de sonhos.

E _ele_ está ali, sentado ao seu lado. Os braços quase se tocando.

— Está vendo as torres do shopping? — ele pergunta.

Ela estreita os olhos. Está sorrindo. Não pode evitar sorrir.

— Não. Onde?

— Lá. — ele aponta. — À esquerda daquela rua curva.

Sakura inclina-se para ele — o coração batendo forte, ele tem cheiro de nada e ela gostaria que ele a abraçasse agora — e olha para onde ele está apontando. Primeiro, só há aquela mão branca e ossuda, bonita, destacando-se na escuridão. O dedo em riste na direção das luzes lá em baixo que são como formigas.

A voz dele, _tão perto_, tocando-a no rosto como um carinho.

— Está vendo?

Sim. Agora ela vê as torres iluminadas do shopping. Deixa escapar um "aaah!" meio surpreso, meio infantil — ela é como uma criança descobrindo o mundo naquela madrugada quente — e ele acha graça, ri.

Os dois riem juntos nas sombras daquele prédio em carcaças.

Há estrelas no céu.

Ele costuma apontar para elas e mostrar-lhe as constelações. A Ursa Maior e a Menor, Andrômeda... Ela costuma fingir que não as vê para que ele lhe mostre outra vez. Mas não naquela noite. Naquela noite, eles apenas olham para o céu e ficam em silêncio.

Ela só quer saber no que ele pode estar pensando.

Se ele pensa nela.

E então tudo se resume a estrelas. O mundo é apenas aquilo, simples assim.

Os garotos — seus amigos que ela, por um momento, esqueceu que existiam — estouram numa gargalhada ébria lá em baixo, do lado de fora do prédio. Ela vê quando Uchiha se levanta, o jeans sujo de pó e os braços brancos recortados contra as sombras que vem do fundo da construção, e a olha com aquele sorriso que ela não sabe decifrar.

Nunca vai saber.

Ela só quer que ele a abrace e lhe dê um beijo.

Só quer que ele fique ali, com ela, para sempre. Mas não sabe o que fazer.

Então ele a chama — "vamos?" — e estende uma mão que ela aceita. Ela o segue. O seguiria para qualquer lugar do mundo, para o inferno, se fosse preciso. Ela não quer ficar sozinha, tem medo de ficar para trás.

Tem medo de que _ele a deixe_ para trás.

E ele não faz a mínima idéia disso.

— Não estou vendo nada. — ela diz num murmúrio.

Ele ri baixinho e aperta a mão dela na sua. Sakura engole o suspiro de volta.

— Só fique atrás de mim.

E ela obedece.

Os dois desaparecem no escuro daquele fantasma de silêncio e concreto.

* * *

;

***Soshigaya**: um dos bairros do distrito de Setagaya, em Tóquio.


	3. Chapter 3

Da janela do quarto, ela o vê passar.

O coração é um mundo que queima.

_E dói_.

Ele não a vê ali, escondida atrás da cortina, uma criatura cujos olhos derretem e que, de repente, não sabe mais respirar. Ele não vê como o rosto dela enrubesce feito um pôr-do-sol de verão, e como aquilo a deixa linda. Ele não vê como é _incrível_ — e doce, e assustador — o modo como ela se transforma quando ele está por perto. Ele não imagina o quanto ela o ama, e o quanto aquele amor parece crescer como uma bola de chiclete sem fim toda noite, quando ela deita a cabeça no travesseiro, fecha os olhos e lembra do rosto dele.

E sorri.

Então ele passa e ela suspira, as pernas amolecendo à medida que o ar se vai.

O coração é como uma nuvem solitária num céu grande demais.

_E dói_.

Ele desapareceu na curva da rua e ela ainda está na janela, esperando. Ela se pergunta se ele vai voltar — se vai voltar logo. Ela se pergunta, cheia de medo, se ele a viu e fingiu não ver. Se ele não olhou na direção da janela porque sabia que ela poderia estar ali. Ela se pergunta se ele pensa nela. Se ele sente a mesma coisa quando eles se olham, mesmo que de longe.

Sakura só quer saber por que ele ainda não voltou.

O coração é a última folha de outono que cai.

_E dói_.

Dói _tanto_...

À noite, antes de dormir, ela só pensa que gostaria de tê-lo visto outra vez.

* * *

;

_Muito obrigada a quem deixou reviews, mesmo._

_Serão 9 capítulos, a maioria deles curtinho assim, mas esse foi um texto que, no original, eu amei escrever. É um dos que mais me emociona hoje quando eu o releio, porque me faz lembrar de muita coisa do meu passado. Então uma vez a Kahli Hime me disse que esse texto daria uma boa adaptação pra ItaSaku, e eu resolvi apostar na ideia._

_Que bom que estão gostando._

_Beeeeeeijos._


	4. Chapter 4

— Vocês vão pro Tsuki Matsuri amanhã? O Kakuzu disse que...

Ombros.

Ela repara nos ombros dele, largos e ossudos sob a camiseta.

Uchiha está de costas para ela, de pé na beira da calçada conversando com um garoto que, para Sakura, não tem rosto nem nome. Ela só vê aquele que quer para si. E pensa, os olhos brilhando no escuro, que gostaria de ir até ele — ir _agora_ — e apertá-lo num abraço sem fim. E envolver aqueles ombros em seu abraço.

— Ei, passa a cerveja pra cá.

Eles estão sentados na velha mureta do terreno baldio, um bando de adolescentes de tênis surrados rescendendo a álcool e a cigarro. É madrugada e a luz amarela do poste os faz parecer doentes com seus olhos semicerrados e suas risadas alucinadas.

Mas ela já se esqueceu daqueles que chama de amigos.

— ... e saiu da banda. O cara é pirado.

Ela só _o_ vê.

Vê seu sorriso torto enquanto ele fala.

Ele parece ser o único naquela conversa da qual ela só ouve palavras soltas. Uchiha está a um metro de distância e ela sente, quase em desespero, que ele está muito longe. Sakura só queria que ele fosse se empoleirar no muro ao seu lado como antes. Ela está apaixonada por aqueles olhos negros que ora a levam ao céu e ora a fazem cair até o inferno.

Sakura quer _muito_ que ele olhe para ela.

— Porra, Deidara!

Um copo cai e o cheiro forte de álcool se espalha na noite como veneno.

Mas isso não importa.

Só o que importa é o som macio e profundo da risada de Uchiha Itachi. Uma risada que dá água na boca e que vicia como heroína direto na veia. Sakura sente os pelos de seus braços ficando de pé e abraça a si mesma como se estivesse com frio, embora seja uma noite quente de verão. Ela pensa que poderia ficar ali para sempre o ouvindo rir.

Então ele vem para o seu lado e ela congela.

— ... jogando bilhar.

Uchiha acende um cigarro e traga.

— Não, essa música não é do Boowy*.

Ela o observa soprar a fumaça para o alto num cone perfeito.

E pensa que nunca um homem fumando foi _tão elegante_. Seus movimentos simples e suaves, o cigarro pendurado no canto da boca enquanto ele se serve de mais um copo de bebida, a fumaça escapando numa nuvem perfeita por entre os lábios e sendo sugada de volta, o modo distraído como ele prende o cigarro entre os dedos, tudo nele a atrai.

Ela tem vontade de beijar-lhe a boca com gosto de fumaça.

— Acabou a vodka.

— ... mas a TenTen disse que falou com o cara...

— Quem tem dinheiro aí pra comprar mais?

— Quê?

Números.

Uchiha é tão bom com números como Sakura jamais viu.

Ela não vê quando os outros tiram moedas e notas amassadas dos bolsos, só o vê ali ao seu lado fazendo contas de cabeça com a mesma rapidez e facilidade de uma calculadora. Ele sabe resolver problemas de matemática e equações físicas que ela nunca imaginou que existissem. Ele sabe biologia e química como nenhum de seus professores de escola sabiam. E toda a sua inteligência a fascina como uma mariposa enfeitiçada pela luz.

— O que foi? — ele pergunta.

E só então ela percebe que o esteve olhando fixamente por muito tempo. Ela sente o rosto esquentar e balança a cabeça numa negativa enquanto balbucia qualquer coisa. Ela desvia o olhar para as janelas iluminadas do bar do outro lado da rua, para os carros estacionados no escuro, para as pessoas paradas na esquina, mas quando volta a olhá-lo, Uchiha ainda a está encarando.

Está encarando-a com _aquele sorriso torto_ que a faz estremecer.

E ela não pode deixar de olhar bem fundo nos olhos dele.

E

— Sakura?

se perguntar de onde veio aquele amor.

Os olhos dele são a coisa mais bonita na qual ela já se viu refletida.

— Eu devo ter dormido acordada. — ela sorri. — Não ligue.

— Estranha.

— Eu sei. — e dá de ombros.

Sakura se pergunta o quão mais estranha ele a acharia se ela pedisse para ser beijada naquele momento.

* * *

;

***Boowy**: outra banda de rock japonesa.

* * *

_;_

_E aí, estão curtindo?_

_Essa agonia da Sakura chega a doer na gente, né?_

_E o que vocês acham sobre o comportamento meio imparcial do nosso Uchiha aí?_


	5. Chapter 5

Sentada naquele chão gelado com o terceiro cigarro entre os dedos e uma sombra nos olhos, Sakura se perguntou quanto tempo fazia desde que ele sumira. Já não escutava mais o que os outros falavam ao seu redor e há muito deixara de ver as pedras soltas da calçada, embora tivesse os olhos bem abertos e pregados nelas. Envolta em volutas de fumaça, ela se parecia com um velho fantasma cansado que já não assusta mais e cuja presença não incomoda mais ninguém.

Era como se ela não estivesse mesmo ali.

Uchiha havia entrado naquele maldito carro com uma garota que ela não fazia a mínima idéia de quem era e desaparecido na madrugada. Os dois. _Juntos_. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto aquela escuridão que gritava em silêncio crescia no coração. Ela só queria que eles tivessem ido para o inferno e queimado até os ossos. Como também queria que ele voltasse logo.

Sakura sentiu os olhos cheios de água quando pensou que aquilo não era justo. Por que uma — mil maldições e palavrões passaram por sua cabeça num único segundo — _garota qualquer_ podia pegá-lo pelo braço e levá-lo para longe enquanto ela, que o amava _de verdade_ e sofria a cada movimento seu, tinha que ser deixada para trás? _Por que_ ele não a via?

Parecia que uma eternidade havia se passado quando ela o viu sair do carro.

Então ele olhou para ela.

Olhou-a com aqueles olhos que nunca diziam nada e sorriu um pedido de desculpas. Sakura sentiu que aquele sorriso triste a atravessava, que a acertara bem em cheio, e num estranho momento de desespero teve a certeza desconcertante de que ele _sabia_.

Oh, meu Deus, _ele sabia de tudo_!

Uchiha sabia que ela era tão sua quanto as trevas são da noite. Sabia que o coração dela batia tão forte a ponto de doer toda vez que ele se aproximava, que sentava ao seu lado, que lhe mostrava as estrelas. Sabia que aquele amor a queimaria até as cinzas se não a enlouquecesse antes, porque a dor era humanamente insuportável. Uchiha soube desde aquela noite quando tudo começou.

Mas então _por quê_? Por que ele fingia a inocência que a matava?

Ela jogou fora o toco do cigarro que começou a queimar-lhe os dedos e, quando o procurou outra vez com os olhos, ele parecia tão entretido numa conversa qualquer que ela chegou a duvidar de que aquilo tivesse mesmo acontecido. O sorriso que pedia perdão, o olhar que tinha consciência de tudo, aquela cumplicidade que se mostrava através de um véu de tristeza. Era como despertar de um sonho.

E de repente Sakura não pôde mais suportar.

Enquanto levantava-se do chão sabe-se lá com que forças e marchava na direção dele sentindo as palavras espetarem na ponta da língua — VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA! —, amor, raiva e frustração arranhando dentro do peito como uma fera que se solta depois de muito tempo de cativeiro, ela só queria machucá-lo de alguma maneira. Só queria que ele sentisse um pouco do que ela sentia todos os dias. Só queria deixá-lo ali de boca caída como se tivesse levado uma bofetada e voltar correndo pra casa.

Mas ela devia saber que não era assim tão forte...

Toda a sombra se foi de seu rosto quando ele a olhou — _perto_, muito perto — e só o que Sakura conseguiu dizer foi que estava indo embora pra casa. Não havia mais ódio, não havia mais tristeza, não havia ciúmes nem palavras duras. Não havia nada nela além daquele assombro estúpido por não saber o que fazer e da vontade de ficar.

Então ele a abraçou.

— Um abraço de boa noite. — ele disse.

E ela sentiu que haviam ficado _anos_ naquele abraço. Sakura não se lembra de ter respirado, de ter visto ou ouvido qualquer coisa, apenas da pressão dos braços dele cruzados sobre suas costas e da sensação que a fez desejar ficar ali para sempre. Ela apenas fechou os olhos e deitou o rosto contra o ombro dele.

E disse em silêncio que o amava.

Mas soube, sem saber como, que talvez ele não tivesse ouvido.

Sakura não lembra de quem se afastou primeiro, mas num momento o abraço havia terminado e ela estava correndo no escuro de volta pra casa, chorando por algo que, ela sabia, nunca aconteceria.

Ah, ele era _tão cego_...

* * *

_;_

_É, agora todo mundo ficou confuso, né?_

_Ele sabe ou não que a Sakura é totalmente doida por ele?_

_Depois nós, mulheres, que somos complicadas, HAHA._


	6. Chapter 6

Ela foi só para vê-lo.

Não porque a mãe dele era legal, a considerava uma filha e a convidara para passar a noite. Não porque era domingo e ela _odiava_ o tédio dos domingos. Não porque a casa era bonita e o ar ali parecia mais puro. Mas _por ele_.

Por Uchiha Itachi.

E quando ela entrou no quarto sentindo o coração queimando atravessado num espeto, ele nem pareceu notá-la. Não desviou sequer os olhos da tela do computador para olhá-la e dizer olá. Para dizer _qualquer coisa_.

— Ei. — ela disse num sorriso amarelo.

Ele limitou-se a murmurar um monossílabo.

— O que está fazendo?

E postou-se atrás de cadeira dele para espiar por sobre seu ombro. Para perceber que ele estava jogando _League of Legends_. E que aquele maldito jogo parecia ser mil vezes mais interessante do que ela.

— Oh... _Jogando_. — a palavra saiu com um tom de desprezo.

Sakura deixou-se cair numa poltrona e, como se estivesse na própria casa, ligou a TV. Ela sabia que Uchiha não se importaria. Ele não se importaria mesmo se ela entrasse em crise e começasse a arrancar as cortinas das janelas ou atear fogo no quarto.

Porque estava _jogando_.

E se havia naquele mundo um vício capaz de matá-lo, era jogar.

Enquanto passava os canais, ela pensou que deveria ter ficado em casa.

* * *

_;_

_Esses nerds, HAHA._

_Então, gostaria de agradecer a todos os leitores anônimos que vêm acompanhando_

_e comentando a fanfic. Muito obrigada a todos vocês._


	7. Chapter 7

Uchiha a espiou com o canto do olho enquanto ela passava os canais com o controle remoto e sorriu. E pensou que, _droga_, ela era tão linda com o lábio inferior projetado para frente naquela careta de raiva... Tão linda em toda a sua inocência e frustração... Que um homem poderia perder a vida num suspiro.

Viu-a jogar o controle da TV sobre as almofadas e encolher-se na poltrona de braços cruzados, esperando que ele mandasse aquele jogo para o inferno e fosse para perto dela. Mas ele simplesmente não sabia _o que_ fazer.

Nunca soube.

Só queria ouvi-la falar, não importava o quê.

Só queria vê-la sorrir de novo.

Só queria tocá-la e senti-la por perto.

Só queria beijá-la.

Queria _fazer amor_ com ela.

Mas desde aquela noite, Uchiha perdeu-se de si mesmo.

Já era noite quando ele parou de jogar e levantou-se meio duro da cadeira. Um dos jogadores online havia lhe chamado para mais uma partida e ele se viu digitando a resposta:

"Vou cuidar da minha garota."

Mas ela já não estava mais na poltrona.

Caminhando na direção da cozinha ao mesmo tempo em que enfiava os pés nos chinelos, ele escutou as vozes delas e parou nas sombras do corredor. Estavam no quarto de Mikoto, a porta meio aberta e a certeza de que ele morreria pregado naquele computador.

— ... e eu _não consigo mais_.

— Ah, Itachi é tão cego...

Ele rolou os olhos.

— Às vezes eu acho que ele sabe, às vezes parece que não... Eu não entendo!

— Eu vou falar com ele.

— _Não!_

— Como ele pode ficar naquele computador enquanto você está aqui?!

— Tudo bem. — um suspiro cansado. — Ele não é obrigado a gostar de mim mesmo...

E quando retornou ao quarto, a boca apertada numa linha dura e as mãos tremendo dentro dos bolsos da calça, tudo o que Uchiha conseguiu foi se amaldiçoar por ser _tão covarde_.

Tão covarde ao ponto de perdê-la.

* * *

_;_

_HAA, agora estão todos chocados aí nos reviews que eu sei._

_O Itachi não era a parede que a gente achava,_

_mas estava _sempre_ de olho na Sakura, em cada detalhe, em cada momento._

_Os dois sofrendo em silêncio._

_Bem, passarei uns dias fora,_

_mas prometo postar novos capítulos se puder._

_Obrigada a todos por acompanharem._


	8. Chapter 8

Os olhos dele derretiam debaixo daquela luz cansada.

Ele estava com sono — ela percebeu e sentiu vontade de chorar porque soube que nada aconteceria, mais uma vez. Mas ele era apenas um menino, apesar dos quase vinte anos. Um menino sentindo o chão ondular debaixo dos pés porque havia _uma garota_ sentada ao seu lado.

E, por Deus, como os olhos dela brilhavam.

Ela sabia que mataria e morreria se ele quisesse que ela o fizesse.

Mas eram quase quatro da madrugada e ele ainda estava _esperando_. Esperando que ela pegasse sua mão por entre as almofadas do sofá. Esperando que ela deitasse a cabeça em seu ombro e dissesse qualquer coisa que ele não prestaria atenção porque estaria ocupado demais pensando no que fazer. Esperando que ela o olhasse com olhos naufragados e perguntasse de quanto tempo mais ele precisava para perceber que ela o amava.

Esperando que ela fosse sua.

Mas nada aconteceu.

Ela deixou os ombros caírem — ele viu e se perguntou que diabos estava fazendo ali — e bebeu um gole do chá que fumegava na caneca. E continuou assistindo o maldito filme sem realmente vê-lo. Porque desde aquela noite estrelada de fim de ano, há muito tempo atrás — foram meses que pareceram séculos —, quando ele lhe ofereceu sua camisa de flanela ao perceber que ela estava com frio, tudo o que Sakura conseguia ver eram aqueles olhos de escuridão que a tocavam como um suspiro.

_Uchiha_.

Será que ele imaginava que ela murmurava seu nome toda noite antes de dormir? Será que um dia ele se importaria?

Então ele riu baixinho, aquele riso de menino. Ela fingiu ter visto a tal coisa engraçada no filme e riu também. Riu pra ele — e se ele tivesse percebido que quando estavam juntos, havia sempre um sorriso maior que o mundo no rosto dela, talvez já tivesse tomado coragem para beijá-la. Eles se olharam, os olhos dele se perdendo no brilho dos olhos dela, até que aquela coisa estranha aconteceu — um _overload_ — e ela desviou o olhar para as próprias mãos.

Sentiu o sorriso murchar e o rosto esquentar.

Até quando continuaria doente daquilo? Doente _dele_.

Sakura viu a noite passar sentindo-o tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe. E antes que ele desligasse a luz e os entregasse às sombras, ela ainda o olhou com olhos que chamavam — _gritavam_ — uma última vez. Mas ele apenas sorriu, ah... Aquele sorriso que pedia desculpas e que ela nunca entendeu, e desejou-lhe uma boa noite.

Então o escuro.

Deitada em seu colchão aos pés da cama dele, ouvindo-o respirar no silêncio sepulcral do quarto, ela se perguntou se um dia ele a amaria como ela o amava naquela noite fria.

* * *

_;_

_E a gente só suspira imaginando esses dois, não é?_

_Muito obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando e comentando a fanfic._


	9. Chapter 9

Mas a resposta estava ali.

E quando acordou naquela manhã, Sakura soube. Quando viu que a cama dele estava vazia e o encontrou sentado nos degraus da varanda, os pés descalços sobre a grama úmida e a manhã levantando-se por trás das copas das árvores, ela soube. A resposta estivera ali o tempo todo, desde o começo, tão desesperadoramente óbvia que ela se recusara a acreditar.

Sakura havia tapado os olhos com as próprias mãos.

E agora todo o seu sonho desmoronara

Uchiha com os lábios colados nos seus. Uchiha abraçando-a pela cintura enquanto a deitava sobre a cama — sobre a cama deles. Uchiha sussurrando que a amava. Uchiha sorrindo ao ouvi-la murmurar que sim, oh sim, que o amava como nada mais naquele mundo. Uchiha procurando o fecho de seu sutiã. Uchiha a fazendo sua, a noite inteira. Uchiha largando os tênis pela casa para que ela juntasse depois. Uchiha contando como fora no trabalho quando eles se sentassem para jantar. Uchiha lhe colocando um anel no dedo. Uchiha a puxando para si depois que ela dissesse sim. Uchiha lhe fazendo um filho — e por que não dois ou três? Uchiha montando o berço do bebê ao lado da cama deles. Uchiha a olhando com amor. Uchiha a chamando de "minha". Uchiha ao seu lado para sempre.

_Uchiha_.

como um castelo de cartas.

Sentiu os olhos cheios de água e fungou baixinho.

— Me desculpe. — ele disse sem se virar para olhá-la.

Uchiha Itachi nunca ficaria com ela, e a verdade ignorada por tanto tempo a machucou. Abriu um buraco tão fundo em seu coração como Sakura jamais havia imaginado que pudesse acontecer. Aquela coisa a atravessou e a deixou cheia de cacos por dentro. Cheia de _dor_.

Ele ainda não estava _pronto_ para amá-la. Talvez nunca fosse estar.

— Não... — sua voz saiu trêmula e carregada de ressentimento.

Ela não queria perdoá-lo. Não _podia_.

Depois de tudo o que ela tentara e fracassara, depois de dar tudo de si...

— Não posso dar o que você quer, Sakura.

_Sakura_.

Ele nunca havia dito o seu nome, e aquilo a chocou. Era como se, depois de todo aquele tempo em que ela fora a sua sombra por toda parte, ambos não passassem de estranhos. Sentiu-se subitamente tomada por uma onda de vergonha — ah, havia sido tão _ridícula_ em todo aquele conto de fadas estúpido — e encolheu-se, abraçando a si mesma, como se estivesse nua.

Nua diante de um desconhecido.

Então juntou toda a sua dor, fracasso e decepção como a amante que, na manhã seguinte, junta as roupas deixadas pelo chão, e foi embora sem se despedir. Sem ao menos olhá-lo uma última vez.

Aquele que tinha sido todo o seu mundo.

Aquele homem que fechara a porta e a deixara do lado de fora.

E não voltou mais a procurá-lo.

* * *

_;_

_Ahh, eu realmente amo amo amo amo pra valer esse capítulo._

_É o meu preferido em toda a história._

_Yoki heartbreaker como sempre._

_Não vou falar muito a respeito porque estou curiosa pela interpretação de vocês._

_Teremos só mais um capítulo._


	10. Chapter 10

... poderia ter sido.

Sakura está atrasada para o trabalho.

A diretora da escola andou brincando com a tabela de horários e agora ela tem uma turma no primeiro período da manhã para ensinar a colocar os pronomes nos lugares certos. Ela tornou-se uma pessoa mais séria. Tornou-se professora e, bem, ela gosta do que faz.

Também deixou coisas para trás.

E _pessoas_.

Porque, como dizem, tudo um dia passa. Ou quase tudo.

Ela agora tem um gato e um namorado. Ren, o gato, tem a estranha — _assustadora_, na verdade — mania de se esconder em cima dos armários e guarda-roupas, e Sakura pensa a todo momento que um dia o maldito gato ainda a matará do coração. Sai, o namorado, é o cara que a ensinou a jogar bilhar e que tem o par de olhos castanhos mais bonito de toda Tóquio. Ela gosta de quando ele a chama de docinho e a puxa para a cama.

Faz um ano e meio que eles moram juntos.

E dois desde que ela deixou _aquele cara_ para trás.

Às vezes, quando chove, ela senta na porta da varanda com uma caneca de café amargo nas mãos e sente aquela velha dor, aquela saudade que, no fundo, nunca pôde ser totalmente enterrada. Às vezes, no escuro do quarto, ela se encolhe nos braços quentes de Sai e engole a vontade de chorar por coisas que nunca teve.

E às vezes ela ainda pensa naquilo que...

* * *

_;_

_And then, chegamos ao fim._

_Só quem já conheceu um cara como esse Uchiha sabe_

_como esse sentimento de "fim não acabado" que a Sakura sente é atormentador._

_Mas com o tempo a gente aprende a conviver._

_Espero que tenham gostado da fanfic._

_Muito obrigada a todos que leram, acompanharam e comentaram a cada capítulo,_

_esses reviews são muito importantes pra mim como autora._

_Vocês são o máximo._

_Kissus._


End file.
